


Ten Years Later

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Pink Lemonade [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Yamaguchi centric, is it angst, learning to forgive, probably maybe, they all like each other but it's going to be a shit storm, third wheel sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Old wounds are easy to open up, and it's just as easy to fall in love again. After leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind, Kuroo makes amends and worms his way back into the center of their relationship.





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fic that... goes after a fic that I haven't finished writing, but.. you guys get it before the other one lmao.

Kuroo Tetsurou had been a recurring blip in Tsukishima’s life, consistently coming in and out as he wished. High school volleyball games, sporadic dates in college, his graduation, and his wedding had all been invaded by his presence. Kuroo wasn’t disliked by him, but he was never consistent, and Tsukishima disliked the trait. He came and went with the seasons, leaving him frustrated each time with his decisions. 

If anyone had asked Yamaguchi if Kuroo would still be part of his life by the time they turned twenty six when he was a freshman at Karasuno, his answer would have been a no with a snicker, knowing that Tsukishima was completely, and absolutely annoyed by the third year.

In college, it had been a different matter, with Kuroo managing to leave them both hurt after a few months once they’d welcomed him.

After they’d gotten married, it had seemed natural that Kuroo would continue traveling, his position in his company as a sales representative taking him far away from Tokyo for months on end. Him being in their apartment again had not seemed like a possibility.

Or at least that’s what he’d assumed, but yet there Yamaguchi was, sitting across from Kuroo while they both waited for Tsukishima to arrive home, with Kuroo sprawled on the couch as if he had always been there. 

“So does he still have a sweet tooth? I brought him some sweets from my travels in America.” Kuroo didn’t seem to notice that Yamaguchi was confused about his arrival, still comfortable with him even though Yamaguchi distinctly remembered that he hadn’t spoken to Kuroo in at least three years. “I thought I remembered he liked strawberries so I bought him some flavored lub-”

“Kuroo!” Yamaguchi gave a nervous laugh, interjecting as he stood up, wringing his hands as he glanced at his phone, trying to will Tsukishima to reply to his anxious text.  
 _Kuroo arrived, he said he’s waiting for you??_

His history with Kuroo wasn’t a bad one, in fact it was quite the opposite, with a lot of unresolved feelings, which meant that him being alone with Kuroo- flirtatious, nerdy Kuroo- was a problem. He needed Tsukishima to come home and deal with the stray at hand, who was laughing at his discomfort.

“Tadashi-”

“Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi firmly corrected, giving him a warning look as he stepped into the kitchenet. “It’s Yamaguchi now Kuroo.”

There was an awkward silence as Kuroo sheepishly ran his hand through his hair, nodding slowly. “Yamaguchi then. I was only joking. I brought you both some pastries from there.” He motioned to the bag that he had with him, however, pastries or not, Yamaguchi was staring even more warily at the two suitcases next to the door which Kuroo had dragged into the apartment when the door had been opened for him.

_A pushy salesman_ Yamaguchi had thought wryly as he’d busied himself making tea. But several hours later and Tsukishima still hadn’t responded, probably dragging out work in avoidance of returning home. 

It was debateable as to which of the two Kuroo had gotten along better with, but at the moment, Yamaguchi didn’t even know what to say to him. 

“I’ll set out dinner since he’s.. Running late.” He answered dully, “And you really didn’t need to bring us anything.” He handed over his tablet to Kuroo, mumbling that he could look up whatever he wanted on there while dinner was prepared, and he set out to fixing up the small coffee table with the dishes and the plates, almost running to the door when he heard the key in the lock.

Kuroo didn’t get up from the sofa, but turned around onto his stomach to watch the little exchange, of an overly eager Yamaguchi nearly crashing into Tsukishima as he hurried to greet him.

Almost inaudibly, Yamaguchi hissed into Tsukishima’s ear, “He won’t leave until he talks to you.” He searched Tsukishima’s face for a reply, any kind of response was welcome, but Tsukishima just gave a sigh and a shrug, kissing Yamaguchi’s forehead before sluggishly walking into the livingroom. 

So he’d been expected, and Yamaguchi hadn’t been told about it. Yamaguchi frowned for a moment, trailing behind with a flicker of annoyance. While better at communication, sometimes Tsukishima still withheld _important_ details when he thought they might upset him. While in most cases it might be true, he didn’t appreciate that this time, he’d been completely unprepared. 

“I can’t believe you actually showed up Kuroo, here to make a mess again?” He grabbed a plate of food, eating as he looked down at Kuroo. 

“Tsukki! Why would you _say_ that?” His voice came out smoothly, his cheerful demeanor back as he flirted obviously in front of Yamaguchi with Tsukishima. “I just wanted to see you both again, in person, I missed seeing that pleasant face of yours.”

Tsukishima gave a snort, “You’re shameless, you know that.” he tore off a piece of meat, “messaging me for weeks only to come out and just say that you need a place to crash.”

An indignant titter made Kuroo and Tsukishima both turn their heads to look at Yamaguchi, who had his arms crossed, taking a deep breath as he looked at them.

“What? You both thought that it’d be fine making decisions without me again? This is my home now too. And Kuroo- you didn’t even bother messaging me at all about this!”

“Well I’d assumed glasses here would have told you-”

“You assumed.”

“Yamaguchi I didn’t decide anything without you-”

“Then why is he here?”

“I don’t know he didn’t tell me he was actually coming!”

“You told me I could stay?”

“See!”

“For a _night_ Tadashi.”

“It’s _our_ place.”

“I can leave if this is going to be a problem.”

Kuroo, put the tablet to the side, finally sitting up. “I just thought that Yamaguchi was actually expecting me, I didn’t have a reason to think that you hadn’t talked to him about this Tsukishima.” 

Yamaguchi took a moment to relax, taking a deep breath as he pressed his hands together in front of his face, glaring at both of them as he tried to process what they were trying to tell him.  
“I don’t have a problem with you staying here for a while Kuroo. But I want to know why. Why us. And why here.”

Kuroo gave an embarrassed grin, one that they were familiar with, Tsukishima glanced at his nails, completely excusing himself from the conversation as he let Kuroo tell his story as to why exactly he found himself in the position of having to crash someplace at his age.

“So. I got let go..a few months ago.”

Yamaguchi’s expression softened, worry flickering across it as he nodded. It was one of his strong points, being empathetic towards others while Tsukishima was usually the complete opposite.

“And I was stuck in America until Bokuto and Kenma gave me enough to fly back- And I really can’t ask them for more help. They both were practically paying my rent and meals the last few weeks. I’m just. Flat out broke. I’m sorry Yamaguchi.” 

There was an extended silence, and unsure of what to say, Yamaguchi simply gave an “oh.” So they were simply a last resort, and Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if that made him feel relieved, or if the nausea filling his throat was something else. 

“Yeah. No. I mean, in that case that’s totally.. Understandable. We both work so you can stay around here until you find your new job and start working there.” He motioned to the plate of food, stumbling as he tried to amend his earlier actions. As if he hadn’t been affected by his reappearance. “Just. You know. I would have liked to know.” 

“Tsukki. You didn’t do your job.” Kuroo drummed his fingers on his leg, satisfied for the moment.  
“Thank you Yamaguchi. I really do appreciate it.” 

 

Tsukishima didn’t apologize, he’d had his reasons for not telling Yamaguchi, mostly trenched in the past, and how often he brought up Kuroo. _Kuroo would love this Tsukki_ or _This was Kuroo’s favorite song_ and occasionally, he’d see him scrolling through his phone, looking at pictures from college, frowning at his screen. It had been horrible to do this to him, opening up an old wound, but he thought that it might help Yamaguchi get some closure, or at least give Kuroo the opportunity to explain himself. 

“Well i’ll set you up here in the living room and uh… that’s it. Just don’t use the restroom in the mornings until I leave, Tsukishima needs to get ready for work after me, and then you’ll be alone here until I get home.” Yamaguchi thought about what other rules they had, but Tsukishima was the one that interjected.

“And you’re not allowed in our room.”

The rule surprised both Kuroo and Yamaguchi. “Not when you’re alone, not when we are here. Just stay out of there Kuroo. If you need us. Knock.” 

He finished his food, rinsing off the plate as he headed to the shower. “I’ll be there if you two need me.” Unlike Yamaguchi, the less he saw of Kuroo, the better. For him, Kuroo was someone who he had long buried in his past and didn’t want to interact with more than he needed, avoidance was what he desired, and what he was planning on doing while Kuroo stayed. His long office hours were considered a blessing.

Yamaguchi was left alone with Kuroo once again, and maybe because he knew what had happened, he was a little more warm, settling next to him on the couch, almost shyly as he took his plate of food.

“So.. did you do something bad to get fired Kuroo?”

“And why would you think that Yamaguchi.”Kuroo was an open book like always, slyly turning to face him. “You don’t think I made an inappropriate pass do you?”

Yamaguchi pretended to think about it. “Either that, or money laundering. But I doubt it wasn’t for nothing.” 

He was a bit more relaxed, knowing the reason that Kuroo was there, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, the longer they talked, the less his stomach churned. It was nice to be up all night, chatting away like they had before, having a back and forth as they tried to one up each other with their quips. That’s what Yamaguchi liked about Kuroo, the wit that didn’t seem to end that was only matched by Tsukishima’s. 

Before they knew it, it was well past midnight, and Tsukishima trudged out of their room, glaring at them. “I have work. Unlike some people. You two laughing is going to get us a noise complaint.” 

Yamaguchi gave an unapologetic ‘sorry’ as he hurried to their room, the ease he felt markedly on his face as he hurried out, humming as the bathroom door closed behind him.

Tsukishima stayed behind, his expression turning to one of disgust once Yamaguchi had left the room as he turned to glance down at Kuroo through his glasses.

“Lay off Kuroo. You’ll just make a mess again.”

Even if he’d been the one to invite him in, he’d never trust Kuroo with his feelings ever again.


End file.
